


Claimed.

by MashuraDi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Violence, Brother/Brother Incest, Hints to twincest, Illustrated, Knotting, M/M, Nick + fullmoon: Jimmy is screwed...?, Nick and Lucifer are twins, Nick is a Lycan, Nick is also a possessive wolf, Not a native english writer, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Lucifer, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, because lycans doesn't give a damn for incestual relationships lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashuraDi/pseuds/MashuraDi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>They have tried before to live all together in peace, but it didn't work out. Some believe it was because of their leader's choices, and others think it was because of the lycans betraying the leader's trust, the people's trust.<br/>
Lycans live in the forest, it's basically their territory, and humans are not allowed to go there. James can't understand sometimes why his grandmother has to live so damn near close to these beasts. Everytime he asks her to move out to the city, she always says No.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>[With art made by me in chapter 1 and 3 so far...]<br/>
More art <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7139459?view_full_work=true">HERE.</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Jimmy is the Red Riding Hood, and Nick is the Big Bad Wolf. Lol.
> 
> Thanks for beta-reading this, again, [Renezinha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha) <3  
> I might be late sometimes to update, so you're warned.
> 
> The drawing in this chapter was made by me <3

* * *

 

 

He needed to get away, he believes he has lost him. Had he lost him? Checking behind him from over his shoulder as he continues running, his scared look tries to focus on whatever figure is out there, wishing there was no one chasing after him anymore.

_'He isn't there... Did he give up?'_ The boy thought, finding a tree which he thought could help him hide and think about his situation. ' _I should've taken the long route.'_

Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, he tries to relax. Having the desire to run the sleeve of his shirt over his sweaty forehead, but no, too scared for that. The only thing he can think of right now, is try not to let panic get over him.

_'God, I'm going to die, I'm going to die...!'_ And he wanted to cry so hard right now. His body was shaking, and if it weren't because his bag was being carried by its shoulder strap, he would have probably dropped it and leave it behind.

“Oh, there he is!” A playful voice said, reaching an arm to his prey, the boy was now being dragged away from his hideout.

“Oh, God! Please don't kill me!” Begged the boy, stepping back and falling on his ass. Trying to get away he even crawls back. The figure standing before him was tall, probably 6'5, maybe more. Lycans were known for being bigger than humans, so it wasn't weird to look so small compared to him, the boy thought. He can even see his tail waving from one side to the other, and his wolf ears straight up as if being alert at the sound of his begging words. Maybe he has a chance to survive this if he says the proper words.

But God, the blond looked so scary, there is even a smirk over his lips, and when he thought he couldn't be more scared, the lycan was crouching and getting closer. The claws on his hands and feet didn't help him getting calm.

He really, _really_... should 've taken the long route.

 

* * *

2 hours earlier.

* * *

 

“How is your grandmother by the way, Jimmy?” A girl asked him while she was drinking some tea next to him. Taking a break from work.

“She's fine,” the man replies, smiling sweetly at her.

People have been working on what they can to reconstruct a part of the town the lycans attacked a couple of months ago. Things weren't easy with them, and most of humans are usually no match against their strength. That's why they need to rely on hunters most of the time, when a lycan appears, there is always one around to fight back. On what they can, at least. They are good, sure, but they can also be easy preys against them if they are not careful, more when the sons of bitches usually attack in groups.

They have tried before to live all together in peace, but it didn't work out. Some believe it was because of their leader's choices, and others think it was because of the lycans betraying the leader's trust, the people's trust.

They live in the forest, it's basically their territory, and humans are not allowed to go there. James can't understand sometimes why his grandmother has to live so damn near close to these beasts. Everytime he asks her to move out to the city, she always says No. No matter how much he tries, he just can't seem to be enough to drag her with him.

“I was thinking to go visit her later, she probably needs some meds.”

“I'm concerned about you, Jimmy. Everytime you tell me you have to go out there, gives me the chills.”

James chuckles at that, and sighs later, narrowing his eyes. “I'll be fine, Hannah, so far, I haven't gotten the bad luck to deal with one of them.”

“Maybe because Mildred isn't so deep within the forest.”

“She says they know she's in there, and they haven't attacked her. That's enough reason for her, apparently, to keep living in there.”

“You need to be careful.” The girl leaves her cup on the small table, and stands up. “I suppose it won't harm you to keep on trying to convince her, right?” Hannah gives him a little smile then.

“Yeah,” rubbing the back of his neck, he also takes the opportunity to stand up. “I'll keep on trying.”

Hannah pats her friend's shoulder, and goes back to work. James looked at her as she walks away, and he should probably go back home, since his shift ended half an hour ago. He takes his stuff, his bag, and after hiding his dark hair under the blood red hood, he parts away.

Jimmy knows that Mildred prefered him to stay in his house, and not having to risk it by having to go visit her, he's also used to the scolding, the cute frown, but he just loves it when she can't help but smile later, and give him a strong hug. Just her smile was payment enough, it makes him think it's worth risking it, every single time. Besides, it's not as if he had anything to lose, but her nowadays. His parents died years ago, he didn't have a partner, or children by his side. And sure, he's still young, he has plenty of time for that, but basically... He's alone.

Sometimes he also believes it's because of his mother's death that made his grandmother going into the woods, maybe she's looking for something out there, an explanation. Something that could soothe her soul somehow.

Reaching his home, Jimmy decided to eat something quick, and after taking what he needed and placing it inside his bag, he parted to Mildred's cabin in the woods half an hour later.

It was 6 in the afternoon, and he knew he would probably have to stay at his grandmother's place for the night. Soon it was going to get dark, and that's why he thought it could be a nice opportunity to try out the short way he has been heard of lately.

Maybe he was being a little imprudent, but he thought it was going to be okay. He doubts he will find any lycan on his way there, he never had the _pleasure_ , so...

Even when the shortened path had a notorious difference, and it could spare him from half an hour in time. He could go in half an hour instead of one. It was worth the try.

He kept telling that to himself inside his mind, and when the time to pick one came, he took a deep breath, and narrowed his blue eyes.

He stared at the signals attached to one of the trees, marking the way up to the mountain. The path notoriously wasted from people preferring to pick that one instead of the other, which had grass, plants, and other bushes all around. It was obvious it has been a while since anyone decided to walk through it.

The dark haired guy looked at the sun on the horizon, it was about to get darker.

That was basically what made him go for it, and end up picking the short route.

And that's _why_ now he is in this mess.

 

He has been running for at least ten minutes. Jimmy is starting to think that the lycan is playing with him. The odd ruffling of bushes alerted him something was not right, and to say he had his heart against his throat, would be an understatement.

Everything seemed to look okay for the first fifteen minutes, there was only the sound of nature and birds, even frogs and crickets. But then he had to find a peculiar silhouette near the trees up ahead. The figure tried to hide, but Jimmy just knew. He knew it was one of them and that's how he tried to run away.

At first his steps were normal, but as soon as he believed someone was following him, he started to run. He could swear he heard the sound of feet against the ground, chasing after him, and poor Jimmy thought it would be his end.

Obviously he began to blame himself within his mind, even when the blond had managed to find him and all, even when he thought that closing his eyes as he laid his back against that tree, would make him believe it was all a dream, and once he opened them, he was going to be resting on his warm bed.

But no.

He was still there, with a lycan before him, staring at him in a way he wasn't sure how to describe.

If he survives this, he'll make sure to choose the right path the next time.

Or he could just... force Mildred to come to the city with him, and lock her inside a room or something. Living in the woods was insane after all, and his grandmother was probably in need of medical attention.

 

  


	2. Chapter 2

 

“Seems I found little red riding hood~” The blond says, grinning in amusement, as he watches the human boy in front of him. The kid was like ...trying to meld with the tree in order to stay as far away as he could from him. And the lycan has to chuckle at that.

Jimmy's breath hitched at the lycan's actions, and at how his right hand was now over his left knee, and his other hand over his thigh. He's scared. Those claws are going to hurt him, and he doesn't know what he should do. Should he pray to God for help? Maybe he should.

“Hmm... You don't talk much, do ya?” The blond tilted his head slightly to one side, left ear going straight down as he lifted his right brow. “I get it, you're scared.” _You should be_ , he wanted to add later, but refrained from doing so. “It's not weird when you humans are supposed to stay away from our territory.”

“I-I'm sorry! I... I was just trying to save time, I... I needed to get somewhere, I-” Jimmy had to shut up then because the lycan had dared to get closer and closer, his face close to his, and the human could even feel the creature's warm breath against the sensitive skin of his neck. “W-What are... What are you-”

“And now you're talking too much,” the blond grinned. He was sniffing him, wanting to learn about his scent. He thought his scent was familiar in some way, but he wasn't sure to begin with. And now that he's this close, he can tell there is part of a familiar scent in the hood the boy was carrying, indeed. Could it be that this boy was...

The human couldn't help it, but he was now blushing a little at the strange proximity. So far, the lycan didn't seem to want to hurt him, but he can't rely on the feeling alone. He clenched his eyes for a moment, trying not to shiver, but damn it was hard. “Please... don't... don't hurt me. I-” He wasn't sure what to say to convince his predator into letting him go. “I just need to convince my grandma, she lives in this woods, that's why I'm forced to come here but I... it was never my intention to cause any harm or... I just-”

“Quiet now,” the lycan said, pulling himself back so he can gaze down at his prey. “How will I know if you're telling the truth?”

And James isn't sure how to reply to that mostly because he didn't want to give the address of his grandmother's house. Then again, Mildred has told him already that the lycans around know that she is living in there, that they haven't tried to hurt her either, so maybe this one was... friendly? “I think ... my grandmother is the only human living around here, she... she's too stubborn about wanting to leave this place. Please just... just let me go. I don't have much to offer, but you can take whatever is inside my bag...” He had to offer something, that way maybe, and just maybe, he could make a deal with the beast in front of him.

The wolf was thoughtful for a moment, “hmm... what do you have in there?” He can tell there was something sweet inside, with fruits. It wasn't as if he craved for food now, he is used to get what he needs from the forest, but he was curious about the offering anyway.

“I, uhm...” Jimmy tried to focus and think. Remember what was inside. Right. “Some food and... meds.” It was all for Mildred, but his life was more important in this exact moment, so...

Meds. Now that was something that caught his attention, even more than the food. “Interesting... Alright.” The blond stood up, and waved his tail while he looked around for a second, then back at the human. “This is what we'll do. You go, I follow. If you're telling the truth and your grandma is real... I'll leave you alone.” He knew about the old lady who lived in the woods, but he had to make sure this boy was really her grandson, so “But if you're lying, and there is no one waiting for you... I will take your stuff, and then...” He smirked, teasingly. “Then I might even dare to _eat_ you.” It was all for show though, lycans didn't really eat humans. The wolf can tell the dark haired man was nervous, more than he can take, and that amuses him at some point. Seems he took it _literally_. Why not taking it in a more, playful way?

Poor little sheep, so innocent.

James tried to get up, finding support on the tree. He swallows and blinks nervously, nodding once. Okay, he might get out of this alive, as long as his grandmother's at the cabin right now, and not outside doing whatever she needed to do sometimes.

The wolf looked at him and lifted a brow. He was staring at him, as if waiting for the human to start walking, and so James obliged. It was unsettling having to walk, knowing you had a lycan walking right behind you. Not knowing if the blond would change his mind, or not. There was obvious fear, and not only because of what could happen to him, but also fear because of his grandma.

' _Maybe this is a mistake_ ,' he thought. What if he was putting Mildred in danger? Sadly, there wasn't much to do, but to continue walking.

And as time went by, and knowing the cabin was just ahead now, Jimmy starts to doubt about what he should do. Maybe he can try to run away again... Though that would be stupid, the lycan was faster than him, and would catch him in mere seconds.

Seems that all he has left right now is the wolf's word.

The blond could see the cabin now, and as he walks behind the human, he furrows his eyes slightly. He can see the woman outside, probably taking care of some herbs she had planted around the place. Curious about some things, lost in his own thoughts, he saw the boy stopping all of the sudden. And the lycan grins because he has an idea why that happened, so he stops behind him, and leans closer to whisper against his ear, a smirk tugging at one of the corners of his mouth.

“Is there something wrong?” He teased and Jimmy shivered at the sound of that whisper. Why was he doing this to him?

“N-No... I mean... I-” The human closed his fists on the strap of his bag, and took a deep breath. He needed to calm down.

“Jimmy...?” That was the woman.

“Oh...” And that was James, being caught off guard. He started to panic when he saw his grandma approaching him, couldn't she actually see there was a lycan right behind him? “Grandma, wait-”

The blond was quiet behind the boy now, and blinked a couple of times while he watched the old lady approaching them. She was confused because she was obviously aware of the lycan and all, but she didn't look scared. “Nick...?”

Jimmy blinked and turned around to find the blond smirking at the woman, noticing how he tilted his head and stepped aside. His name was Nick? “W-What?” These two knew each other?

“Old woman.” Nick waved his tail, approaching her. And in an odd gesture, he leaned closer to press his forehead against hers, smiling warmly at the old lady.

Mildred chuckled. She even pets his head and hair, avoiding his ears. “Told you countless times before ...to stop calling me that.”

Jimmy was speechless.

“What are you doing here?” She turned to look at Jimmy then, and frowned. The expression she used to give his grandson when she was worried. “Both of you, actually. How many times do I have to tell you not to come here?”

“I-” But Jimmy was cut off by the woman.

“Have you scared my grandson, Nick?” Now it was her turn to frown at the lycan.

“Mmm... maybe?” Nick just kept grinning and gazed back at the boy. “Found him taking the short route, you know...”

“He did what?”

“I can explain!”

“I wasn't sure who he was at first, but i caught your scent in his clothes,” and the blond pointed at the blood red hood.

Jimmy was still trying to understand what was going on, but yes... the hood was supposed to be a gift from his grandmother. He then thought it wasn't weird for the lycan to smell part of her scent in there. Thing is... He wanted to understand how was that this lycan was apparently friends with his grandma. “I... I don't understand...”

“It's ok, Jimmy, I'll explain everything. Now let's go inside.” She said, and after sliding an arm around James' waist, she started guiding him inside the cabin.

Nick followed right behind, of course.

 

After a whole hour of chatting, Mildred basically explained to her grandson that she knew Nick for a while now. Around the area, it was supposed that Nick, and his slightly older twin brother, were the only ones who knew about her. But since it was basically their territory, she was safe in there.

“I thought lycans preferred to be part of big groups...” Jimmy commented, looking at the way she was petting Nick's hair. Both were basically sitting on the couch, but the lycan was sitting down on the floor, with his head resting on one of the woman's thighs. Sleeping.

“Yes... But Nick is a lone wolf. He only feels comfortable with Lucifer.” She explained then. Right... Lucifer, the older twin. “He told me they used to belong to a large group of lycans before, but then things changed...” Mildred narrowed her eyes, staring at the blond, whom was still asleep. “Nick never told me the whole story, I think... he doesn't like having to talk about it.”

“I see,” Jimmy said. He was looking at the lycan, but then gazed up to meet his grandma's eyes. “And Lucifer... is he as calm and peaceful as Nick seems to be...?”

“Well...” the woman smiled almost sadly. “No.” She then looked at James in the eye. “Lucifer doesn't like having to deal with people like us. The only reason he seems to tolerate my presence around, it's because I helped him once.”

_What happened?_ , he was about to ask, but seeing that the lycan was waking up, he had to shut up. Watching his ears swiveling, made it crystal clear.

Mildred pulled her hand away, and Nick opened his eyes. He yawned, and looked up at her at first, until he pulled himself back, and leaned his head against the couch. It was late. He should have left a while ago. He groaned in annoyance because of that, and stood up.

He didn't say goodbye or anything, he just left by jumping out of the window, and the woman sighed.

“What was that?” Jimmy asked, frowning a little. “He just... He just left.”

“You'll get used to it.” The woman smiled anyway, and stood up from to go to the window only to close it. Her hands, still caressing part of the curtains. “You should go to bed, Jimmy. It's late.” She returned her gaze to the young boy, and gifted him a new smile.

And James yawns. He was tired, that was right. “Yeah... I should.”

The dark haired man stood up from the couch next, and after kissing his grandmother on the cheek goodnight, he turned around, and headed to his room. The room that Mildred had given him for the times he had to stay for the night and all that.

He draped the hood on the back of the chair next to the bed, took off his shoes, and laid down on the bed. It wasn't cold that night, that's why he didn't even bother to cover himself with a blanket, nor even a simple sheet. Looking up at the ceiling, he released a breath he didn't know he was holding back.

Jimmy couldn't stop thinking about the blond lycan.

It was all so sudden, and he can't believe the guy ended up being one thing, instead of another. He thought he was going to kill him, but all he did was... make fun of him.

James rolled his eyes, frowning a little. He ended up rolling to his side, and after taking the pillow to have something to hug, he closed his eyes.

“Stupid wolf,” he mumbled under his breath, trying to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later, the blond had finally reached the abandoned cabin he took as a home with his brother a while ago. The place was dark, of course. There was no light, or electricity. They didn't need that, nor wanted it. As long as they had a warm place to rest, animals to hunt, and obviously each other, they were good.

Nick knew he should have come earlier, but the whole thing with Mildred and her grandson, sure distracted him. He was supposed to go out to the city, and find new clothes. Steal, was the keyword. Thing is that he couldn't, and probably would have to try again the next day.

The old cabin had a room for them to use as a bedroom, they didn't have beds, but part of the floor was covered in straw. His brother was lying on his side on top of it, and Nick could tell he was still awake.

Without saying anything, he just approached his older brother, and checked out on him. Lucifer was hurt, but 'ok', after a confrontation he had with another lycan. And of course he would smirk and say things like ' _If I got hurt, try to picture the other guy._ '

Nick laid beside him, and wrapped an arm around Lucifer's waist.

“Where were you? It took you long enough to come back.” The eldest asked in a low tone, not turning around to look at his brother.

“Ahh... Just stuff, things that got in my way and had to deal with.” The younger yawned, “then I kinda fell asleep. I'm sorry.”

“Are you still visiting that old woman?”

Nick knew Lucifer was reproaching him. “I do... sometimes.” He didn't have to hide that information from him, Lucifer might be the Alpha male between the two of them, the one who decides when to move, when to attack, sure, but Nick still does whatever it pleases him when it comes about the people he wanted to frequent, or not. In his free time, he is his own boss. “I like her. She helped you once, you should be more grateful to her.”

“I never asked her for anything.” Lucifer released a breath, “I paid the favour anyway, by letting her stay in that cabin. She shouldn't be here, but she is.”

Nick stays silent, and Lucifer turned around. Then, in a possessive behaviour, one that wasn't strange at all for the younger twin, he threw an arm over Nick's waist and pulled him closer. He brushed his lips on the other's forehead, and then approached one of his ears. “I just want you to be careful... You cannot trust humans. They are dangerous. Evil.” Nuzzling at his hair and ear.

Lucifer can feel Nick slightly trembling against him.

“Not all of them are... evil, Luce.” Nick whispered back, his arms as well trying to pull him closer. He hides his face between his brother's neck and shoulder.

And the eldest dares to nibble at one of Nick's ears, with a playful grin on his lips. “But they are slowly destroying everything on their path...”

Silence again.

Nick just tried to forget about the subject, and remained close to his older twin. He also tried to ignore the fact Lucifer was being playful, because he was tired, and Lucifer as well should try to get some rest.

“Try to sleep, Luce... It's late.” Nick whispered against his brother's ear, so softly and gently, it made Lucifer hum in approval.

“You, too.”

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked on some reference doodles about Lucifer, Nick and Jimmy. They're at the end. Don't pay much attention to details, only added a base color to them. Had to change a few things when it comes to clothes dealing the era they are in.  
> Also, had to draw Nick standing next to Jimmy since Nick and Lucifer are taller in this story. I'll blame their paws -lol-

* * *

 

 

It has been a few weeks since the last time Jimmy saw his grandmother. A few weeks since he dared to take the short route. A few weeks since he had that peculiar encounter with one of those beasts.

And... The boy couldn't stay focused at work.

It was of no use, the image of that lycan would just appear in his mind over and over again, and he wasn't sure _why_.

Sure, the most logical explanation he had for that had something to do about the fact of realizing a lycan could be nice to him, to a human. Also the thing of finding out that his grandmother already knew him, and had some sort of relationship with him. Like friends, or something.

Mildred told him a few things, but not much. And the day after, when he tried to talk to her about Nick, he couldn't. Basically because she used the time they had to discuss about other matters, the meds he had brought her, and the obvious thing that he shouldn't come back to the woods, because it wasn't needed. She could always go to town and visit him instead. And/or bring with her whatever stuff she could need at the time.

It wasn't strange for Jimmy to see his grandmother worried about him. Sure, even when they know Nick was a good guy, at least for _now_ , there was still Nick's older brother. Right. Jimmy believes that Lucifer must be like the normal lycans, since he always heard that those beasts didn't like having to deal with humans. Maybe Lucifer had the same reason to dislike them, or maybe not. Maybe he had his own, but he can't tell. Whatever was the case, Mildred told him it was because of Lucifer that he shouldn't come to the woods. The slightly older lycan might allow himself to ignore the woman living around, but he has no reason to treat her grandson the same way.

Well, Jimmy believes he can keep visiting her, as long as he returned to the habit of taking the long route.

Taking the short route again would mean finding Nick... or his brother. It was 50-50.

Wait... Why is he even considering taking the short route once again?

Jimmy shook his head, and tried to focus on his job, his real job. The village looked a lot better now that most of the men helped reconstruct it, and James could return to work as a carpenter.

Maybe once he's done with a table he was trying to finish, he can pay Mildred a visit.

The image of Nick invaded his mind again, and he can't help but pressing his lips tightly together. Jimmy closed his eyes and released a sigh. He can't understand why, but the memory of the blond talking so close to him, so softly, even when he was smelling him... made him weak on the knees.

_You're insane, Jimmy_ , he said mentally to himself, opening his eyes slightly. He gazes at the ground, and runs a hand over his dark hair. _Even if he's a good guy, he belongs to them. He's not human_.

And it's _wrong_. Oh, so, _so_ wrong.

He couldn't even think of him as a possible friend, no way.

Jimmy frowned to himself. This weird curiosity would probably leave him soon enough. Because it was just that, _curiosity_. What if he and Nick could actually interact... more?

No... _No_.

It was a really, really bad idea.

 

* * *

 

Lucifer looked completely different now that his wounds had finally healed. He managed to get himself some new clothes, and now he was dealing with a stubborn little brother wanting to cut his hair a little. The eldest was sitting down on a pile of wood, outside of the cabin, while Nick stood behind him.

“It doesn't bother you? I mean, not even when you need to hunt?” Nick said, lifting a brow.

“I am used to it, it doesn't bother me.” He rolled his eyes, waving his tail to the other side, so his brother wouldn't step on it by accident.

“I like you better with short hair,” the younger commented, grinning in amusement. He interlaced his fingers between his brother's hair, and Lucifer had to gaze back at him. The look in his eyes? Not very amused.

“Can you _not_?”

“Hmm, you're moody today.” He pouted.

Lucifer took Nick's hands, and pulled him closer, making the younger to wrap his arms around him. Now the eldest had his brother's face almost resting on one of his shoulders. “What? Were you going to cry because I'm not paying attention to you as you want?”

“No, but...” Nick can see his brother grinning. It almost made him blush. “I thought we could go to the river.”

“Why?”

“So I can drown you and get myself a new big brother to play with,” he teased.

“Heh, 'to play _with_ ',” he nibbled on his lower lip, finding amusing the words he picked. “You wouldn't find someone else better than me for that.”

“Uhhh, that ego!”

“You know I'm right.”

“Shut up.”

“You love me.” Lucifer threatened to bite Nick on the neck, but the other managed to pull himself back before that.

“I'm hungry,” the younger said, and walked past Lucifer, whom was now also taking the chance to get up.

“... I should go hunt something.” Both were hungry then. Now, Lucifer knows that look on his brother's face. He seemed to be thinking to go look in that old lady's cabin. “I'm going to start thinking you like her better than me.”

“What?”

“That woman,” and there it was again, the not so amused look in his red eyes.

“She bakes tasty stuff, just so you know.” He approached his brother to tease him by talking softly against his ear, but Lucifer was walking away before that. “Where're you going?”

“Hunting.” And he disappeared behind some bushes.

Nick wanted to go with him, but then again, he wanted to check first if Mildred had something interesting to _offer_ him. She always invited him to eat when he showed his face around there, so what if he had gotten closer to the old woman? So what?

Waving his tail from side to side, and after he pointed his ears into the direction Mildred was supposed to be, the blond just smiled, and headed that way. He almost ran in the beginning, jumping and getting lost behind bushes just like his older brother, only that it went the opposite way.

 

* * *

 

Mildred had just finished baking something actually, apple pie. It was still warm, so she decided to place it near the kitchen's window, so the fresh wind would help it cool down faster.

Of course she knew that kind of things lured Nick to show up, if he was nearby, that is. It was even funny how the woman peeks outside the window to stare at the woods, so far, no one was around. Still, she gives a good look, that blond sometimes was daring enough to steal food from her when she wasn't looking, and even when that didn't really get her _angry_ , thinking he could act like a kid sometimes, she preferred the wolf to learn and ask politely for whatever he wants. She would hand him without a problem, a slice of whatever pie he wanted, and he knew it.

But oh, well... Nick and his wild, sly side. Maybe he just thought it was funny to steal pies from her, and then pretend he didn't do it.

The sun was up in the sky, and the weather was just perfect. She was smiling, distracted with her thoughts, when something caught her eye. Someone was approaching, and noticing this one was coming from the _safe_ path, the first person she thought of was obviously her grandson.

And he didn't disappoint.

“Grandma!” He waved his right hand at her since she was standing by the main door, smiling back at him.

“Jesus, Jimmy...” She should be trying to scold him again, but the fact he took the long path, made her feel better.

James soon reaches her side and he hugs her. The woman hugs back, gently patting his back, and then invites him inside.

“So, how are things in town?” She asked, taking a seat. Jimmy sat down beside her on the couch.

“Good, good... We managed to fix what was broken. Let's hope _they_ ,” meaning the lycans, Jimmy even gazed down for a moment, “uhm... don't try to attack us again anytime soon.”

Mildred sighed, and tapped her fingertips against her knees. They all knew how to watch over themselves better when it was full moon, mainly staying indoors not to tease any wolf. But when it came about these particular, spontaneous attacks, obviously they didn't know how to prepare themselves. It happened rarely, usually something triggered it, or so some people believe so. Mildred is one to actually believe on that as well, more when she has been living around two lycans, and when it came about Lucifer, one of those lycans who didn't like humans for example, at least she knew she could trust in his word, so... she smiled at Jimmy. “You know what I think, and what I recommend. As long as you try to stay away from them, as long as you don't look for a fight with them, chances are hard for you to get into trouble.”

“I know, I know...” Jimmy smiled back at her. He even narrowed his eyes at the memory of Nick not wanting to hurt him, but all the opposite, back in the woods. “There's also better hunters now, just in case.”

“Not all of them fight to protect in moments of need,” she told him, even when she knew Jimmy already knew about that. “It's a shame some hunters try to hunt them down as a matter of pride, or revenge. These things usually bring more violence. If only they could change their methods...”

James reached a hand to her, and wrapped his fingers around hers. He smiled, and lifted a brow, “sometimes you make me think you like _them_ better.”

And she laughed softly, gazing back at him. “I just don't think they are that bad, and what we know about their behaviour once a month, it's basically something they can't control.”

“Right...” he said softly. From the times the people at the village tried to live in peace with the lycans, it is said that some of them tried to warn them about their inner wolf. The one that took over in the nights of full moon. The advice was that people should stay out of sight that night, so they wouldn't feel provoked to attack. Because that night they basically are mostly wild animals, and they can't distinct allies from enemies if the individual was human, that is.

There is still a lot to learn from them anyway, because even when back in the days the wolves said that humans should be able to stay safe indoors, there were also particular cases in which sometimes a wolf would try to get inside someone else's house in full moon.

The mental picture had James feel goosebumps all over. He wondered how scary that could be? Rubbing his right forearm, he tried not to think about it, and then he felt his grandma's fingers moving under his palm. He looked at her, she was smiling.

“Well, you came just in time for some pie. Would you like some?” She offered, about to get up.

“Oh... sure. I'd love that.” the boy said, and smiled at Mildred, whom was just heading towards the kitchen. She looked for a knife, and a plate. Cut a slice for her grandson and left it at one side.

“I need to prepare some tea...” She said later, cleaning her hands from some flour against the apron, ready to go outside. “I'll be right back.”

Jimmy didn't mind waiting, he knows Mildred had a lot of herbs and stuff planted in her backyard, so as she left the cabin just for a little while, Jimmy stood there, and sighed.

A couple of minutes after that, he sensed a curious movement that came from the kitchen, and at first he thought it could be his grandmother. Only that it wasn't her. James kept looking at it only to realize it was a hand, then a couple of wolf ears, then a face with blond hair.

It was Nick, right...? What was he doing?

He saw the lycan gazing around, and inside the cabin, his eyes then locked on James' for a second, and he grinned. The bastard even moved his right fingers as in a way to say _hi_ , and then, just like that, he took the tray with the remaining pie, and pulled himself away from there.

“What the...” Jimmy frowned. Oh. It was hilarious. He stood up from the couch and headed outside. Using the kitchen's back door, he could see Mildred on her knees a few feet away from the cabin, and she probably didn't see the lycan around. And she seemed calm from the distance, Jimmy could have yelled at her about the situation, but he thought it was better if he dealt with the lycan alone. At least an explanation for his rude behaviour, anything!

For some reason he wasn't afraid of the idea of facing Nick this time around, in fact, if there is something he could feel within him now, that was adrenaline.

The boy rushed to show up at one of the sides of the cabin, and he thinks he heard the ruffling sounds from the bushes, up ahead. Nick's tail disappearing as the lycan walked away.

And James frowned again, and ran towards that place to catch him.

Nick was walking away from there alright, the grin on his lips as he hummed a random lullaby. He was curious to see his brother's reaction once he gets to taste this thing, he already knew Mildred's pies were awesome, but since Lucifer never tried them, nor wanted them, well. The younger had an idea to lure him into trying the pie, and in the case it didn't work out, well... More for him!

He was about to jump a few rocks, when he heard someone chasing after him, and calling for his name.

“Nick!” Said the boy, and Nick had to gaze back. He knew Jimmy was following him, only that he thought he would be slower to catch up with him.

The blond grinned at him anyway. “Old woman's little boy!” He teased, furrowing his brows. He can see Jimmy frowning in this... cute way.

“Don't call me that!” He blushed. “What do you think you're doing, stealing from my grandmother?!” Soon he was complaining, and didn't realize he was walking closer, and faster. What...?

And the lycan found this attractive, knowing humans are used to show fear before them, but this kid, apparently, has clinged to the fact he wasn't _that_ bad... was it? “Stealing?”

“Well? Duh!” Reaching his side, James tries to get what the lycan stole, back. “Give it back!”

“Uhhh... Nu-huh!” He pulled the tray away and chuckled. “You know, it's not the first time I take food from her. She never said I couldn't.”

Jimmy growls, annoyed, trying to get the pie back. But Nick continued avoiding his hands. “You're being rude to her, you can't just do that!” And why the lycan had to smirk at him that way?

“She doesn't care if I take it, it's also a way to express that I like it!” The blond says, laughing, because Jimmy was adorable. Watching him still trying to get the pie, seriously.

“It'd be better if you went and told her that yourself to her face, instead of this.”

“Hmm... Not my style, sorry.” Jimmy tried one last time to get a hold of it, but Nick, again, didn't let him. Instead, he takes the opportunity to corner him against a tree, gripping a fistful of his shirt. The tree branches' form were good enough to serve as a table, and he left the pie there for now, Jimmy wouldn't be able to reach it dealing his height. “Now,” he started a new conversation, gazing down at the boy. The smirk grows wider now, and he can see the boy blushing. It makes the blond furrow amused. “My oh my... Are you blushing?”

“What?” Now he was a tomato in case there were any doubts. “No. That's insane! Why would I-”

“But you are.” And he leaned closer, and did the same he did the day he met him. Only that this time, Jimmy can also see Nick's tail waving from side to side, maybe showing curiosity, or was that the way to express happiness...? No. It wasn't that.

Jimmy doesn't know why this lycan made him felt this way, but oh... He realizes he isn't strong enough to move away from him. At least, not now. Not when Nick was inhaling his scent again, with his nose so close to his neck. “W-What are you... What are you doing?” Managed to ask at least. His voice came out soft, there was the urge of wanting to feel more of him, and the thought made him feel dirty.

“I like your scent,” Nick confessed, pressing himself closer to the boy. He seemed particular curious about Jimmy's reaction, and how good he smelled when he was closer... and closer. “You like me,” he said later, releasing a soft chuckle.

Jimmy wanted to protest, and he did try to move away, but Nick didn't let him. “You're crazy! I don't even know you...”

“You're attracted to me anyway,” he purred against his ear, “I can smell it.” It makes him feel like wanting to _eat_ him... Which was something that served as a warning. Nick realized the moment he heard Jimmy gasp, that the little sound made him feel dizzy. To the senses. So he pulled himself back, and gazed down at him. James was staring at him. Nick can also smell some fear, and it _helped_. It helped him to get back to his _senses_. “You can't do this again...” He commented, stepping back, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. “You humans can't recognize us by scent, and when it comes of appearance, my brother looks a lot like me.”

James thinks he understands the lycan's point. “You're twins... Mildred told me.”

“Then why you had to do that? Chasing after me, for something so stupid?” Nick growled, and turned around. Ready to leave. “Don't do that again.”

The dark haired man frowned a little, trying to understand that behaviour. Was Nick, again, showing concern for him?

Before he could say anything, the wolf was gone. He was fast, Jimmy mused, and after a moment of thinking about what had just happened, he remembers about the pie.

The pie, Nick didn't care to take it after that, and now it was there, in the tree.

Jimmy groaned in annoyance, he knew he would need some help. Thankfully, he could use the help of a piece of wood, and by stepping on it, he managed to reach the tray.

 

When he was finally back into the cabin, his grandma was there. Jimmy could tell by the look in her face that she was worried. “Hey...”

“What happened?” She wanted to know.

“That... lycan friend of yours, he stole the pie from the kitchen and I had to follow him.”

“What? Are you crazy, Jimmy?” There it goes again, a new scolding was on the way.

“Don't worry, I got it back.” Jimmy seemed proud of that, even when Nick just decided to let him have it back. And he then walked to the kitchen to leave the tray on the table.

“It was just pie, Jimmy.” She reached a hand to rub her forehead. “Did he threaten you or something?”

“No, in fact... I think he was worried because I... well,” Jimmy felt ashamed all of the sudden, “because just like you said, I chased him for something meaningless.”

“Seriously.” She takes a seat, and sighs. “You know, even when Lucifer is not used to show his face around the cabin, what if it happened to be him, and not Nick?”

“That's what he... told me.” Poor James, he doesn't know where to hide at this point. “It made me feel angry, he can't just do as he pleases and steal from you, grandma.”

“Nick sometimes does that, I think it's his way to let me know he likes my food.” And she smiled. Jimmy rolled his eyes at that. Yeah, that's what Nick said as well. Dammit.

He just went to have a seat near his grandma, and she threw an arm around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Mildred smiled and chuckled. She tried to help him forget about the whole thing... only that deep down, Jimmy knew she wasn't going to be able to do that.

Jimmy's heart was pounding harder against his chest just at the memory of Nick being so close. Fuck...

He's screwed.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Nick was returning to the cabin he shared with his brother deeper in the woods, and to say he felt a little bothered, would be an understatement.

He, as well, couldn't think about anything else but Mildred's grandson. The memory of being that close to him, the way his scent lured him, the way he felt like wanting to _eat_ him, not literally, but... Yeah.

It frustrated him.

Lucifer was laying back against a tree in front of a bonfire he had just lit, thinking of cooking the rabbits he had hunted earlier, when his nose caught his brother's scent getting closer. He turned his face to look at him, and he thought it was odd when Nick didn't go to him to greet him as they always do by pressing foreheads together, or just nuzzling each other's cheeks or whatever. A normal animal behaviour in their kind, more when Nick and Lucifer were that close with one another, so the Alpha even gets his ears pointing straight up, and they follow Nick as if wanting to hear him with detail.

He would later stand up to meet up with his brother inside the cabin.

Nick should have gone to Lucifer, but he wasn't in the mood. Actually, if he could avoid him right now, it would be better. Nick just needed a moment to relax, and put himself back together, so as soon he reached the room they shared, he laid down to rest over the warm straw. Nick sighed, and gazed at the wall in front of him, he closed his eyes, and tried to focus on falling asleep.

But then he could smell his older brother's scent, and he knew he was closer. He didn't hear him coming because Lucifer was that good when he wanted to be silent, and Nick just managed to feel him when he laid himself behind him, and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Nick takes a deep breath, “not now, brother,” he said in a whisper.

“What happened?” Lucifer asked, leaning closer, taking in his little brother's scent. He knew why Nick was acting distant, and he gets it, but... He wanted to do something about it. Make him feel better.

Well, at this point, make them both feel better.

“I don't wanna talk about it,” Nick replied. His breathing slowly accelerating, he can now smell the arousal coming from his older brother, and he knew it was because of him, and that there was no way to escape him now. Not that he minded, he didn't have reasons to escape him when he loved being with him, in all possible ways. “Luce,” he purred, feeling the cold touch soon after his brother slid a hand underneath his t-shirt. Lucifer's fingertips and claws were marking his skin already, touching his torso, his abs.

“Who's fault is this?” Lucifer said in a dominant behaviour, and Nick knew he was jealous, that Lucifer knew it was someone else who triggered his little brother into wanting to mate. “And don't you dare _lying_ to me.”

Nick gasps, clenching his eyes when Lucifer forced him to face the straw. He tried to gaze back at him, but he whined in surprise and arousal, before that. Lucifer had just bit against his neck, hard enough to draw blood. “I can't... Can't tell you that,” he said. He didn't dare to lie him at least.

“It was that _boy_ , wasn't it?” Lucifer licked the blood off his lips, and while Nick's upper body was puddled against the straw, his ass presented as soon he forced him to that as well, by pulling his hips up. The eldest leaned closer and whispered against his ear. “I'm going to kill him next time I see him, little brother.”

So... that means Lucifer knew about Mildred's grandson?

“Lucifer,” he tried to speak, “you wouldn't dare...” Lucifer pulled down his pants, and yanked his tail to one side, he could feel his brother's palms on his bare ass, and being aroused as he is now, he can't wait. Less when Lucifer is tugging at his ear like he was doing now.

“I thought you knew me better than that,” the eldest teased, and growled against his ear. He, as well, pulled down his own pants, and-

Nick growls, he whines and pants at the sensation of his brother's cock breaching into him. It wasn't like lycans took their time to prepare their mate properly, because no, they generally don't. Sometimes Lucifer licked his brother's ring of muscle, rimming him nice and good before fucking him, but he was mad now, and he couldn't care less. And since the head of their cocks were slightly different than humans', making it easier for them to slide in, they didn't have the need to work their partners open for them.

The younger can't think, he can't process, he soon is used to the pain and he groans in pleasure. He feels his brother jerking his hips back and forth, and Nick's a panting mess. “Luci-, Luce... Oh-Fuck Luce!... Please,” he _begs_. He begs for _more_ , and Lucifer loves when he does that.

He believes they can talk later about the fact Nick felt tempted to fuck someone else, but for now he can use the little human to tease the hell out of his brother, and make him understand whom he belongs to.

 

* * *

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My buddy [Renezinha](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Renezinha) is submitting artwork inspired from this story, it's really sweet, cute, and awesome! So go, check it out [here!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7139459) <3  
> 

* * *

 

 

“What's wrong, little brother?” The eldest of the Winchesters asked the youngest. It was late in the night, and his brother was staring at the sky, watching the moon and the stars.He might have an idea about what is worrying his younger brother right now.

“Just concerned for tomorrow night,” Sam replied, gazing back at his brother. Right, a new full moon. “With some luck they won't show up.”

“Even if they show up, we're good. We can stop them.” Dean said, grinning in his usual cocky way. Sam had to roll his eyes at that. “Hey, it's true. I don't know why you're so worried.”

“It bothers me. If everyone did as told, and stayed indoors, chances for conflict are practically zero.”

Dean grinned, amused, “unless one of them is horny for one of our kind.”

The mere comment made the younger hunter narrow his eyes, slightly embarrassed. There are some peculiar memories about him and one of those wolves that not even his older brother knew about. It has been a while since he saw this lycan, but the memory still affects him.

“Sammy?” The oldest lifted a brow, obvious curiosity reflected in his green eyes.

“It's nothing.” He rubbed the back of his head and yawned. “I'm heading to bed. Goodnight, Dean.”

The oldest just stared at his brother walking away. “Good night, little brother,” he replied soon after, and then returned to what he was doing. Their knives wouldn't sharpen on their own, would they?

 

* * *

 

“Fuck!” While Nick was aroused as fuck, Lucifer was starting to get more and more possessive. It shows in the way he fucks his brother with such a brutal pace, his fangs sunken on the younger's neck, and his claws marking his skin in all possible ways. “Luce-” Nick isn't sure what to say to make his brother slow down, but then again, he's used to his way of marking him.

“It's your fault,” Lucifer panted, thrusting deeper into him, forcing his twin to whine like a wanton bitch. “You stink of sex,” he concluded. Nick has been feeling worse in the last two days because of that encounter with Jimmy. Pheromones are a pain in the ass sometimes. Nick can't help it, full moon is around the corner, and the night before that makes them produce a lot of them, more if you were particularly interested in a mate.

Thing that makes Lucifer furious, and forces him to mark his territory.

Jimmy is screwed.

And Lucifer can't help himself but jump over his brother when he is this _horny_. The sweaty skin under his palms drives him crazy, and while he fucks him against the rocks surrounding that river, all he can think about is going after that little human as soon as he has the chance.

The water falls over them as well, but Lucifer can still smell all Nick had to offer. The younger twin can be such a slut for his cock in nights like this...

“I'm close-” Nick said, wiggling his ass against his brother's dick, trying to fuck himself on it, wanting and craving for that knot. “Come on, Luce.... Please-” And Lucifer was almost there, his knot began to swell and Nick groaned loudly. “There, oh fuck yes...” His hands and claws clung so desperately to Lucifer's hips, trying to feel him deeper. “More... _more_ -”

The little whore.

Lucifer buried himself balls deep and the bite on his brother's neck intensified. Now locked inside him, Lucifer still teases the younger by still moving his knot within him as he comes. He growls, and pants. His breathing hoarse, whining at the sensation of Nick trying to milk him dry, his inner walls clenching around him, throbbing, while he painted the rocks in front of him white. He wished he could have knotted Lucifer tonight as well, he knows what triggers his older brother into wanting to change roles sometimes.

“So good...” Nick mutters, gazing back. Lucifer was licking the wounds, nuzzling his brother's hair, biting his ear.

“You're mine, Nick.” The eldest whispers, possessively against his skin. “Remember that.”

The youngest heard him alright, but says nothing back. Too tired and worn out to ask his brother to calm down. For now they just try to get the air back into their lungs. Lucifer leaned closer, holding him more affectionately, wrapping arms around Nick, and pressing his chin against one of his shoulders. Sometimes the eldest would whisper dirty words against the closest ear, nibbling just for the reason to be playful, making Nick shiver every single time. Gaining a occasional purr.

 

Morning came, and the twins were close to each other, sleeping in the cabin. Lucifer cuddling his younger brother from behind, he's the one opening his eyes first. It's not weird to see the eldest getting up first, and leave for hunting. Lucifer makes sure not to wake up his brother, and that's how he left the cabin.

Nick wouldn't wake up until half an hour later. Lucifer wouldn't be back by then, and the younger of the twins would take the time to go to Mildred's cabin.

If he was right, James was probably around his grandma's place today and would take his leave back home before it got dark.

And he did well by deciding to go check on Mildred, she was about to have breakfast with her grandson. Nick can see Jimmy smiling and laughing at whatever the woman was telling him, and damn... Jimmy looked so cute from the distance.

The blond has to make a huge effort into not letting his instincts kick in. That day was going to be a pain in the ass, even when the danger mostly came at night. But along the day and before the moon was up in the dark sky, the wolf was going to be exuding pheromones as if it were to attract a mate. In this case, Jimmy. But since Jimmy wasn't a lycan, he wasn't going to understand a thing. The other thing is that Lucifer could follow his scent, and that meant troubles for the human as well.

That's why he had to be quick.

' _Alright, just go, talk to him, and then leave._ ' He thought. It was easier saying it that doing it though. The wolf had to wait as well. I mean, he could go and dare to enter the cabin, and drag the human with him outside for a chat, but... The old woman might take it wrong. Nick wasn't sure how to act. ' _Come on, little sheep. Just come outside, dammit..._ '

And maybe luck was on his side, because a few minutes later Jimmy was heading outside, and it seemed he was ready to go back home. He was wearing the red hooded cape and everything, his bag and such. Nick's ears went straight up as if happy and focused on the little human.

It wouldn't take much for the wolf to catch the human's scent, stronger and stronger. And he narrowed his eyes, feeling a bit dizzy...

Poor wolf, he had to shake his head in order to come back to reality.

Jimmy was going to be the death of him.

The human was planning to take the long route and all this time, he still remembers the warnings from Nick and his grandma. He knows Lucifer was out there, and even when he hasn't seen him yet to compare, he can't risk it, so he walks.

He walks until someone's hand grabbed him from the arm, and pulled him to the side of the road all of the sudden. And considering the roughness of that grip, he knew it wasn't human. Unless the human had claws threatening to perforate your skin.

“What the-”

“Shh... It's me,” said the wolf, furrowing his brows amused, grinning and gazing down at the human who was now being pinned against a tree.

“What do you want?” At that comment, he obviously thought it was Nick. Besides, the clothes, and body language reminded him of the lycan _he_ knew. But then Nick seemed to be lost within his mind, and that worried the human. “Nick...?”

“Yeah,” the wolf was fast to answer, or at least, he tried. Standing this close to James was difficult, so difficult. “I needed to talk to you, it's about _something_ important, and... I'd pay attention if I were you.”

Jimmy wasn't getting it, of course. He lifted a brow, and waited for the wolf to be more specific. “What do you mean?” And then something made him think that it probably was about the full moon. “It's about the full moon?” He grinned, “I know how it works. I won't go outside tonight.”

“It... is about the full moon, yes, but... There is more than that...” He was rubbing the back of his neck, releasing a tired breath.

And what happened later though, was hilarious.

Jimmy had to tilt his head to one side when he sees the wolf trying to step back and using a palm to cover his nose and mouth. It seemed as if the lycan couldn't deal with his smell, and that obviously made the human take things in the wrong way, totally forgetting about the fact that Nick was drawn to his scent.

“What're you doing???”

“It's... complicated talking to you today.”

“What does that mean? Are you suggesting I smell funny or what?” He frowned. “How dare you? I take baths almost everyday!” And he would take more if it were summer!

“What...?” Nick furrowed his eyebrows as if questioning what the hell the other was saying. “No, that's not... the probl—DammitCanYouStayBack???” He snapped all of the sudden, noticing Jimmy was walking towards him and even circling him, trying to look at the other in the face.

“You idiot!” James was getting mad alright, but before he could say anything else, Nick was yet again pinning him against another tree. The action kind of rough, and he grabbed both wrists to immobilize him. His eyes showing this new shade, his iris dilated. Was the wolf high or what? “Nick...?” But the blond didn't respond, he was even leaning closer, his fangs slightly showing as if wanting to bite him. “Nick!”

Well, at least he caught the lycan's attention. Nick practically dropped the sheep's wrists and stepped back, shaking his head. He falls down on his ass against the ground in a sitting position, making a funny face as if he was in pain, leaning his ears down expressing sadness! “I can't... I-... It's too hard!” Should this be considered as a pun?

“What do you mean?” The question was starting to sound boring, having to repeat it over and over again. Jimmy walked forward and kneeled in front of his, apparently now, lycan _friend_. “Are you going to talk to me about that _thing_ you wanted to tell me, yes or no?”

“It's your scent!” He says, opening his eyes to look at Jimmy in the face. “I like it. I told you before, didn't I?” He can appreciate James blinking, and even blushing. “In a way, I like you since the day we met, because of your scent.” Trying to explain this, in a moment like this... The blond gets to groan a little at the sight of the boy, looking this cute and shy, not being sure of what to answer, or say, to that.

All what he wants is to jump his bones, he can almost taste it.

He needs to control himself!

“And... why is that so important?” Because now the human is curious, he has to know.

“Because we mate in full moon when we are into a particular partner, we mate aggressively.” Ohh... The shock in the boy's face now makes the wolf think that he's slowly getting it...

“Are you afraid I get to hear you mating with someone else?”

Or maybe not.

Nick wanted to kill himself. “No, that's-.... uhh,” this kid didn't get his drift? He can't be that innocent, right? “I might try to chase your scent tonight, Jimmy,” he had to snap at the end. “You could end up being abused, by me.”

“What?” Now the boy was starting to get worried, good!

“We can't control it,” he gazed down to the ground, supporting his arms on his knees, then looking back at him. “We have a inner wolf within us, and usually it comes out that night. Maybe there's a chance that my other half, my inner wolf, didn't notice about you yet. Maybe he isn't into you or... who knows.”

Jimmy wasn't sure how to feel about that if he has to be honest. He has been feeling weird things around this lycan, he believes it's the thrill, the fact Nick didn't dare to attack him, and because this one was a nice guy. But now he comes with this inner wolf, and that maybe he isn't interested in him, and part of him feels... disappointed. Sad. The other part feels relieved that maybe there was a chance for him not getting in the middle of all of this. “So you say you like my scent, but if this inner-wolf of yours isn't into it, I wouldn't have to get worried?” He sees the lycan nodding once. “How does that even work? It's still you, I mean-” He's so confused!

“It's... complicated. The wolf is part of me, yes, but it also has another personality. He could be into another mate as well,” he will find out tonight anyway. Nick gazed at the human seriously. “You should consider stopping going to the woods,” he started, blinking, and frowning his brows a little. “I'd leave, to a place more into the forest maybe, somewhere far in which there's no humans in sight... but Lucifer likes it here.”

“My grandma won't accept coming to the village with me, and I can't leave her alone, I need to keep an eye on her-”

“I'm giving you hope,” he interrupted. ”Maybe there is still time for us not to get too involved.”

Jimmy's expression showed some... displeasure. “You... never had problems with my grandma...” He looked like he was trying to give excuses. Deep down, Jimmy knew it wasn't the same, but...

“She isn't in danger when it comes to this, with us.” The blond sighs, narrowing his eyes, “but you could get hurt. And I... I don't want that.” The wolf smiled a little, “you're a good boy. Unlike most of the humans I've seen, you're nice.” Nick didn't realize he was leaning closer to the human... “You're cute.” The boy glups, and he grins. “I'm concerned, what if I fall for you?”

Now, one of two. Maybe the wolf's pheromones were starting to affect the boy, even when they shouldn't work with humans, or... the feelings from before were, again, back to bother him.

Jimmy can't look away, and he can't breathe... “You're... too close,” the human said in a whisper, Nick's lips were so close to his.

But soon after hearing that, the wolf came back to his senses, and he pulled himself back. Almost with fear, and got up. It was the first time he was concerned about something like this, and that's because the one he seemed to like this time, was human. Things in between lycans were oh-so much easier!

“Right!” He laughed a bit, nervously. “So, as I was saying,” clearing his throat, “we can still make it. Avoid all this drama.”

But... the boy didn't want that. He wants to say that he wanted to continue this weird adventure with him, because it was exciting, cool, and cute. He knows it can have consequences, and he should obey and do what the wolf was asking from him. But Mildred was still in the woods, and Jimmy wants to cling to the excuse at the same time he tries to deny his curiosity for this lycan. Trying to hide his feelings of disappointment, sorrow and fear, he frowns. “... What happens later if you show up tonight?”

There was a moment of silence. Nick was serious at first, but then tried to laugh at it. “We can only hope for my wild side to lose interest...?” Jimmy rolled his eyes, and began to walk away from there. “What do you want me to say?” Nick chased after him, trying to explain himself, “Is not as if you'd leave to another town. Lucifer isn't leaving, maybe I could try to convince him... Thing I doubt of being successful, uhh...”

“Forget it. We'll discuss about this later, now it's useless, right?” James looked back at Nick, and stopped his steps. Nick stops as well, beside him. He takes a deep breath, and stays silent, just staring at the human as if the answer was just that. The boy was about to turn around and continue walking away, when the blond grabbed one of his arms, and made him to pay attention to him. Jimmy gazes back at him from over his shoulder, eyes narrowed, almost sadly.

“If I do show up before you tonight,” he says softly, slightly frowning, “things will get too wild. I'm not going to be able to recognize you, and even if I did... My instincts would be taking over. You can try to run away, but...” he slowly let go of his arm, always talking softly, “that would only turn things even wilder.”

“There is no way for me to get away from it then, one way or the other, you'll hurt me.”

“Maybe there is a way for me not to be able to track your scent, how about... the river?” Nick suggested.

“You would know, you're suggesting it after all.” His eyes squinted, a pretty sight, the blond thought.

“I might not remember about it.” He shrugs, crossing his arms, thinking about something else. There was a playful smile on his lips and that made the human tremble a little. “You can always submit.”

“Submit?” Jimmy wasn't buying his bullshit. The cute frown on his brows, expressing it.

“Yeah. Possibly doing that, things would happen slow, _better._ I mean, I'd be still taking you, but the wolf would take its time and all, you know. Nicer.” He winked an eye at him, and Jimmy's face was 50 shades of red. Alright, good!

“I can't accept that, I'm a.... I-” What was he trying to say, the blond thought. And damn, he looked so cute like that! “I never did stuff like that, with anyone.”

Oh dear God, Jimmy was a virgin.

Nick blinks once, twice.

Someone just kill him now.

“... Dammit.” Now he wanted him more. “Dammit, Jimmy,” he began to step back, frowning, trying not to have a massive nosebleed or something!

“What?!” Now Jimmy is even more scared!

“You shouldn't have said that,” his breathing is heavier even now.

“Why not?!”

“You've no idea of how much I want you now.”

Thank you, Nick, now James is as red as his hooded cape!

The wolf tries to think, he shouldn't be trying this hard, after all, the woods were their territory, why Mildred and her grandson had to shown around there? This wasn't supposed to happen, feeling weird things for a human? And why does he even care for this guy?

Right, because he was nice. And _cute_.

“What if... you try covering yourself with something else?” Like mud, or blood, anything. “How about mud? Then you can clean yourself up or whatever.”

Jimmy appreciated the ideas though, “I... I will see what can I do.”

“There.” Nick smiled, stepping back. He needed to get the hell away from him as soon as possible. “I need to go.” He saw the younger trying to say something back at him, but he didn't give him the time. The blond just turned around and left.

And the human was left alone to go back home on his own, as he was doing before this sudden meeting happened.

 

* * *

 

He takes a deep breath as soon the night falls. The doors and windows were closed, the moon was up in the sky, bright in that yellowish radiancy, and it's both beautiful _and_ frightening. There are some clouds as well, it makes the night a bit darker since it covers the reflected light from the sun _in_ the moon, and the human isn't sure if that's a good, or a bad thing. Without clouds he can see better what's out there in the woods, but at the same time, if it's darker, he could try to take that as an advantage and hide better.

Though that would only work if he had worked in covering his scent, thing he didn't.

And why didn't he do that?

Oh, right... Because he doesn't believe in Nick coming after him.

Part of him was also lazy, thinking that this was also a test. He should have been careful though, maybe choosing to go somewhere else after covering his scent, but if he did that, he would never know if that lycan was interested in him. Nick said something as if he were starting to feel something, but then mentioned that things could variate depending on his inner wolf.

So this was a test. If it came of Nick showing up in the end, then he would try to escape to the river as the blond suggested before, and try to hide in the water until the lycan was out of sight.

If the lycan doesn't show up, then he can breathe again, right? That would mean they could try it again, and avoid having to get into more troubles. Then he could try to convince Mildred to leave the woods, _again_. Nick and himself would have to avoid each other, and things could go back to normal.

It was for the best, and part of him craved for the last scenario...

He should show himself happier though.

He shouldn't be right next to the window, waiting to spot the wolf coming into his house, to come into his direction... And _smiling_ slightly at the mental picture.

It made him frown, his own behaviour. ' _You are insane, Jimmy,_ ' he thought to himself. It was wrong... so wrong. But Nick wasn't bad, he was nice, he wanted to know more about him. Why things had to be like this? So... complicated?

Not one soul was walking outside in the village. So far, so good. People were hiding to prevent accidents. Hunters were located in different parts around the town, but they were still, hiding inside particular houses. They wouldn't come out unless it was necessary, and that was a good thing.

James glanced for a moment to the back door of his cabin. And there, next to the pile of wood, there was a container filled with mud. Just in case. And while he was thinking about the hour, and the fact he would have to stay awake the entire night, probably, he thought of hearing something.

Outside, a few lycans showed up.

Jimmy approached one of the windows to look better at it, and none of them seemed to be the one lycan he was expecting for. He hopes for the best, maybe they decided to walk or play around the area, because yes, the small pack consisted of two males and one female. The female was mostly looking at the couple of males playing with each other. It was rare to hear them talk, they mostly communicated with sounds and body language. The males seemed to be laughing from the distance, and the female every now and then growled at them, as if wanting to pull them apart because they had to go somewhere else or something. They stayed around the village for what it seemed to be thirty minutes, and then the female walked away, trotting most likely, and the two other lycans chased after her.

The human sighed at the sight of them leaving, finally. It was great nothing bad happened, and with some luck, they wouldn't come back to the town that night.

Minutes went by, fifteen minutes, half an hour, an hour.

Two hours.

The human's expression is almost blank, and then he was gazing down.

A slight trail of sadness, and again, it bothers him. It bothers Jimmy because he should be feeling glad that Nick wasn't showing up. He wouldn't show up, would he?

The blond's inner wolf, that side of him that was also supposed to be _him_ , wasn't interested in a human.

In _him_.

“Stupid,” he whispered to himself. Stupid. He was such an idiot. ' _I should be glad_ ,' he added later, thinking.

In fact, he was also thinking about going to sleep, and get under the sheets of his bed. That's how he got up from his chair, and headed towards his bedroom. Only that a loud thud beside the main door, and the window he was just using to look outside, startled the hell out of him.

He turned around only to find a shadow by the window, and a curious growl. His heart skipped a beat, and then he knew it was Nick.

The blond did come looking for him, and he _knew_ he was there.

The sound of sniffing against the wood, and the fingers, the claws trying to open the window so he could get inside, paralized the human. The window was secured that night, Jimmy at least did his best to seal all the windows with boards behind them. Maybe if he stays quiet... Nick would leave.

Right, Jimmy was kind of happy after realizing Nick came, but now all of it was swallowed by fear. And this fear made him change his mind within a second.

_Just go... Leave..._

Jimmy swallowed, stepping back.

The lycan continued trying to get inside, and then... He stopped.

This gave the human a little hope, a curious blink, and a little smile...

Only that his hope shattered into pieces when a louder hit against the door made him realize that Nick... wasn't going _anywhere_.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags, just in case.

* * *

 

Somehow, he managed to get away from the house, the cabin, and run away the best he could. Sadly, he didn't have time to cover himself in mud just as Nick had suggested before, he tried, but hearing that the wolf was about to destroy the entrace to get inside, he had to give up. That's why that, as he runs towards the river, he had parts of his body and clothes covered in mud, and parts of him that were still clean.

And he was so scared now, looking back once and again as he made sure the lycan wasn't following him. It was a risk, having to stay out of the safety of his home when it was fullmoon. Other lycans could find him, and that couldn't be good. He could be attacked, and lose his life. Panting and trying not to cry, he sometimes used the trees to hide. Despite being dark outside, the moonlight allowed him to visualize the woods a little better. He knows lycans could see better than humans, even in the dark. Add the fact they can smell and track scents. They sure can be potential predators.

Jimmy only has the moonlight to see if anything dared to approach him.

He can't see anything yet, and thinking the path was clear, he continued towards the river. In the background, he starts to hear howls, he didn't think it could be Nick, but maybe other lycans. Maybe the ones he saw before...? Who cares. He can't waste time now thinking about it, he had to make it to the river, and hope for the best.

Seeing that the coast was clear, he ran for it.

_Faster_.

He gives everything he's got, and probably _more_.

When he's about to reach the river, a branch makes him trip and fall. Jimmy has now a small injury on his forehead, but he isn't aware of it, too focused on wanting to get away, scared of the possibility of a lycan getting to hurt him, or worse. But the river was just there, he pulled himself off the ground, and managed to get inside of it, crawling.

The water is cold, so damn cold, but he can deal with this, this is nothing compared to other things, he'll make it, he _has_ to.

' _Please, please..._ ' He prayed in his mind, while he tries not to make any important noise as he got deeper and deeper into the river. There were some rocks that could also help him to cover him up, perfectly situated as some sort of circle in the water, he can hide and even change his spot, depending the case. If someone came from the north side, or south. West or east.

The water gets to cover him entirely except for the head, which he tries to keep on the surface since he has to breathe. He'd allow himself to sink underneath the surface only if it was really necessary, not before. And so far, for what he can see, there was no one nearby.

Good.

Ten minutes later he can barely feel the cold anymore, his body still shivers every now and then, and sometimes he closes his eyes because of it. His hands try to hold himself against one of the rocks, to make sure he stays hidden behind them. Looking to his surroundings, ignoring the howling that by now, he has gotten used to hear all around.

The sound of bushes and branches being pushed away on his left side reach his ears, and James has to change his spot, carefully. It wasn't Nick, but a couple of lycans he didn't know. They didn't stay for long, luckily, and continued their way normally.

Jimmy releases a breath he didn't know was holding back.

_How much longer?_ He asked himself in his mind. He can't wait to get out of this river, and go back to home sweet home, have a change of clothes, and maybe have a good rest.

But it seems that's not happening anytime soon. Alright.

He just has to resist... If he gets out of this he'll-

A new presence is around the area, and Jimmy could barely feel it. It almost got him by surprise. But anyway, he gets to hide himself better behind those rocks, and does the best he can to keep the lycan within his sight, to know where he was heading after all, and when he ventured himself to have a peek to know if it was Nick, he realized, in fact, it was him.

At least from afar, it looked like him. Same clothes, same hair color, but... somehow the way he walks now it's slightly different. He guessed it was because of his feral side, he looked more like an animal, instead of a human. Hell, Nick has always walked in a different way because of his feet, but still, he always tried to look natural in his own way. But now with the fullmoon and his animal instincts completely controling his mind, he supposes it wasn't _that_ weird. The lycan took longer steps as he walked slightly curved forward. The ears perked up and swiveled depending the things he could hear with them, like if he were trying to pay attention to every little sound he could get. His nose... sniffing. Tracking his prey.

There was a moment in which Nick turned his face around into the direction Jimmy was hiding, this makes the human hide behind the rocks again, and pray that he didn't get to see him. He was ready to sink into the water and all if it came of it, not that it would do much of a difference, but considering the darkness... maybe it helped. Jimmy has to remember that the other race had a better sight than humans, for them it was like hunting during daylight. They could catch the human heat, it made them glow, somehow.

And well, the little sheep basically waited a little while, before daring to peek outside again, and when he did, he noticed Nick wasn't _there_ anymore. He had moved from place, and he couldn't know where. His blue eyes tried to find him then, cautiously, but he sees nothing.

' _Great,_ ' he thought. ' _Where is he?_ ' The boy was getting more than anxious, nervous. _Scared_. He wasn't sure if he should dare to get out of his hiding spot, or keep staying there for a while longer.

The human retreats, slowly, opting to stay there for a while longer, just in case. Trembling hands, fingers over the slippy surface of these rocks, he closed his eyes just for a moment... and he feels like crying. His blue eyes, watering. Jimmy tries to calm down, but it was so difficult, so he takes a deep breath. Frowns. Tries to focus. Gazing at the rock before him, he then took another peek ahead of him five minutes later, and then he froze.

Nick was staring right at where he was. He was just there, standing by the riverside.

Jimmy isn't sure how to react at first, but fear was what came over him almost instantly. The tears rolled down his cheeks finally, and he's stiff... so damn stiff, keeping the same position behind the rocks. Nick sure looked different now that he had a better look of him, he really... really looked like an animal. There wasn't even a trace of mercy in those eyes, he couldn't even see the real color because they shone, reflecting the moonlight off them. Once again, showing they could see just fine in the dark.

And there was something else, because the wolf seemed to be hurt himself. Did he get into a fight before getting to find him? Jimmy thought. He couldn't help but wondering about it. Thing is, Nick had wounds here and there, on his face, his arms, his legs. Blood, cuts. There were even parts in which the wounds were deep, showing part of the bone. As if he had a fight against some sort of animal, and it tore the flesh away. Probably with some sort of bite, he wasn't sure. Maybe he had a fight against another lycan?

The wolf was quiet, just looking at the human, as if waiting for a reaction. His ears turned around, he furrowed his brows, he wasn't _happy_.

Jimmy shouldn't have ran away from him as he did. He realized the sweet Nick he knew, wasn't there anymore. He was now dealing with the inner wolf the lycan told him about earlier today. And he shivers. There was no point in trying to hide it anymore when the wolf had found him, when he knew he was there, behind those rocks. And then, he thinks he sees Nick moving his nose as sniffing again, and his expression softens.

He took a step closer, and that was when Jimmy _lost_ it.

Trying to run away was useless, but he doubted a better fate would await him if he stayed there, with _him_. In his attempt in getting away, his body, his limbs splashed the water away. It wasn't easy either when he was in the river, it made him slow as hell.

The lycan growled, he couldn't see him, and Jimmy didn't _want_ to see him. He can already picture him showing his fangs, threaten him with his claws just because he was getting away once _again_. He totally forgot Nick's advice about trying _submission_ if things went _south_. All he can sense, all he can _hear_ after that, is another heavy splash behind him. And it was right behind him, he knew Nick was just _there_. The damn wolf sure could jump far, he thought. Why was he even surprised at that?

Something reaches out for him, the wolf's grip on his right arm. Nick pulls him back and towards him, and the human yelps. He wants to scream, he tries to break free from the other's hold, and that only angers the lycan some more. The grips gets tighter, and that's how Jimmy is yanked by the wolf way back, and tossed on the shore.

“Nick... Nick, please!” He tried to plead then, as soon he sees himself against the dirty ground. He manages to turn around, and crawled back. “don't do this... _please_ don't do this, I...”

Obviously it didn't take long for the lycan to be all over his prey. The human was a total wet mess. His skin, his clothes dirty all over again, but the wolf clearly didn't seem to mind the view.

The younger male was panting, weeping, and still trying to get away. And the older growled at that, over, and _over_ again. Ears turned back like before, annoyed. He passed by Jimmy then, and brought one of his hands towards him, grabbing a fistful of his shirt, he pulled him up and against a tree. Nick tore the clothes apart so easily with his claws it made Jimmy whimper and shiver. Trying to cover his parts later was just pathetic. Parts of his shirt laid on the grass, his pants were next, and then he was naked. Just like that. The blond all over him, towering him, making obvious he _wanted_ him, and that he was going to _take_ him one way or the other. Nick didn't talk, and he wasn't going to mutter a single word until he was back to normal. No sight of human behaviour for Jimmy, animals don't need to _speak_. Gestures and sounds were all there was.

“Let me go!” Jimmy cried out. “Nick, _stop_!” But all he got in return, was a hard bite against his neck, and the wolf pressing his big frame against his body. Reaching his hands to the lycan's chest, James tried to push him off him, but his strength wasn't enough. All attempts were useless, and he felt more and more scared as time passed by.

Clearly, Nick didn't take Jimmy's action nicely. He brought a hand to the back of the human's neck, and, using his other arm to help himself, he turned him around. Hands on hips later, and then he was rutting himself against the human's buttocks.

Jimmy hears a soft growl coming out from Nick, and that kind of... distracted him. He's going _insane_ , he knows that. He just couldn't hear a groan from his soon-to-be _rapist_ , and think it was kind of... arousing. “Ow,” Jimmy clenched his eyes after feeling how roughly the other was treating him, at how the weight of his body pressed against his back. He scraped his cheek against the wood, and it hurt. “Nick... don't hurt me, please,” another gasp. Nick grabbed his wrists and locked them behind James' back to have a better control over him. “Just stop... _stop_...” His voice was getting weaker as well, and panted unconciously when Nick slipped a leg between his from behind. The human wasn't sure if the other was aware of his actions, if Nick knew what was he doing to him since he can swear the lycan's thigh was now rubbing against his parts. It felt oddly... good. “Nick...”

No. He has to snap out of it, he was about to get raped if he didn't do something. There had to be something he could do to escape this situation. Was he going to experience this sort of thing like this? His first time?

Sure, he liked Nick, at least he thinks so. But this... There was no way this was _right_.

But then, all of the sudden, the wolf was tossing the human to the ground in a way he could fall on all fours. Kneeling behind him right away. It was almost as if Nick could predict Jimmy was going to refuse him again with words and actions, and before that happened, he decided to act. The human groaned in pain, his hands helping his landing at least, and then he felt how the other draped his body over his, and again, he whimpers. He didn't have time to process that. When he wanted to realize he was even pushed down, one of Nick's hands behind his nape, making Jimmy lean his chest, his face, against the ground. Hips up, ass presented for _him_.

“S-stop, please...” Jimmy cried in fear, not knowing what to expect. “I-... Ngh!” And that was when he _felt_ it. Something breaching into his tight, little hole in an impatient thrust, as it were _nothing_. “N-Nick, pleas- _ow_!” He clenched his eyes so hard, it couldn't be helped. It just hurt. It hurt _so_ much. The lycan was huge, he thought he was going to split him in half.

But _Nick_ didn't seem to be there, his hips soon began to move, in and out. He wasn't going to slow down _now_ , and less when the human insisted to deny him. So he bent over as he continued fucking him, feeling how amazing Jimmy's walls tried to push him off him, the friction, the tightness. It made him groan against his nape.

And Jimmy, Jimmy can only shiver under the lycan's big frame.

He continues whimpering, and crying, and _gasping_ every single time the wolf's thick prick thrusted inside him. Making his body bounce forward. Back and forth. He wants to curse, but he can't. He opted to bite against one of his forearms, thinking this new pain would distract him from the sharp pain on his ass. He bit so hard it even bled.

Nick's hands were still on the human's hips, but at the smell of fresh blood, his hips seemed like wanting to slow down. He didn't though, and leaned his face to lick at the wound on Jimmy's neck, the bite he had inflicted on his prey not so long ago. His eyes, lost in pleasure gets to spot the blood on James' arm. He moves his hips slower, or at least tries to. The wolf can feel his now _mate_ trembling under his body, under his touch, and it aroused him even more. Even the blood that was slipping out of _his_ human's abused asshole made him feel good. Here and now at least, he can't control himself. It just feels good, it feels great because Jimmy's scent also drives him _wild_. All the animal has in his head right now was that he was mating and _marking_ this human for himself, and the need of it, the instinct alone forced him to pound into him harder, and faster. He wants to release himself so desperaly... While Jimmy under him almost felt numb.

He then reminded Nick's words, to submit to him. That it could help him. But then again, now was too late. He was already sore, torn, and in a huge pain. And he thinks he wasn't going to make it, all he wanted was for this to be over soon, so he can go home, and rest. Recover. The little sparks of pleasure everytime the wolf hit a particular spot within him, practically felt like nothing in comparison with the pain he was feeling. Nick just banged him way too fast, way too _strong_. The voice at this point couldn't come out anymore, or at least that's what he _thought_.

… Until the lycan began with his erratic, almost furious, thrusts against him. The sound of wet skin smashing hard against he red cheeks and thighs, and then... Then he felt something he never thought he would feel. His knowledge in sexual intercourse was just right when it came of _them_. Humans' intercourse. What was supposed to happen, and what was _not_.

He wasn't aware that lycans could form a knot right before filling their mates with their seed.

“A—AHhh...!” Jimmy's eyes opened wide at the sensation of something swelling within him. He really thought Nick was going to kill him with just _that_. “S-Stop!...PleaseSTOP ThA-AhH!” A sharp whine came out from his mouth, and ended in such a painful way. Add the fact that Nick also decided to bite on him hard again, _harder_ , on the same spot he bit him before. Wrapping his arms around Jimmy, as if preventing him to dare leaving him, a brutal hug that clearly said _his_ human was going to stay with him until the _end_. Until the ride was over. He spilled inside him hard and fast, but Jimmy couldn't feel it. His sight darkened in front him a few times, before he finally collapsed. Passing out. The last thing he heard was basically, the lycan's heavy breathing, and how his arms still tried to keep him there, wrapped around his waist. Basically just making sure he was in control the whole time.

 

* * *

 

Next time he opens his eyes, Mildred is there, next to him. She had fallen asleep on a chair next to the bed he was now using to rest. Blinking, and looking around, he realizes he's in his house. In his own room. James tries to remember what happened, and how the hell he ended up here? Still confused, he tries to sit up, and a whine almost comes out of his mouth, but he kept it for himself in order not to wake up his granny. Feeling a sharp pain on his behind, and other parts of his body. And then remembers.

_Nick_ happened. He was the one who did this to him.

Sadly, he couldn't remember much about the whole thing, but he does remember that he tried to run away into the woods and use the river to cover his scent, with the hopes the wolf wouldn't find him. He remembers not being lucky enough, and the lycan finding him not so long after that. Mildred was still asleep, so she couldn't see the tears that rolled down her grandson's eyes, caused by that crude memory.

By the looks of it, he had already been treated, he mused later. The idea made him feel uncomfortable, but as he thought about it more and more, he realizes that what had happened to him surely happened as well to other people. He remembers Nick telling him that they couldn't control their actions during fullmoon, the blond also tried to warn him, so... He doesn't blame him. He _can't_... blame him, not really. But of course, sure, still hurt having to remember that the 'nice' lycan, managed to harm him in the end.

Seeing the bright side, he was still alive. He also knew that he had ran away from the safety of his own house, and aventured himself towards the woods when he could have been found by another werewolf. What if it were another one instead of Nick? He could have _died_. So he got lucky. He could have prevented it, maybe, but there was no use in crying over spilled milk right now. What's done is done.

Trying to get up, Jimmy makes an effort to go to the bathroom by himself, it cost him a little, but he managed. Time later, his grandmother wakes up, and just when he was returning to the bed. And the obvious happened, Jimmy had to listen to her telling him to stay in bed, that she was going to take care of him. Filling into the blanks as well, she told him that the village's doctor looked at him and treated him, that he was going to get better, and only needed to rest. She obviously asked him what happened to him, also telling him that someone found him near the woods, and took him to safety. Hannah was the one that made sure to let her know about Jimmy's situation, and that was the reason of why she was here now. Mildred explained everything the best she could, but when the woman demanded answers from Jimmy, Jimmy shook his head, and remained silent. He couldn't just tell her that Nick had assaulted him sexually.

One thing was sure, Mildred knew her grandson's condition, and basically, what had happened to him. Knowing how some lycans behaved during that special night, and knowing that Jimmy have been around Nick in particular, she has a faint guess. But obviously, she doesn't dare to even mention it. She doesn't want to feel guilty, even when she has been feeling that way since the moment she was told that her beautiful boy, suffered an attack. James was supposed to be in his house when this occured but... _still_. He has been going to visit her in the forest and all, even when she told him countless times not to go there. The _guilt_ is still there anyway.

So she doesn't push it. For now.

 

A week passed by, and Jimmy was back in the woods with Mildred. She said she could come back alone, but the kid insisted. Wouldn't take a _No_ for an answer, and his grandmother had to give up after a heated arguing. Even after what happened to him, Jimmy seemed fine to go there. Maybe a little hesitant when it came of having to face Nick once again, after that awful incident and all, but he also knew that Nick wasn't evil. The boy would be lying if he said he didn't want to see him ever again. At least an explanation, or just the fact of Nick telling him he was _sorry_... Anything to make him feel better as well. He wasn't expecting to get to see him anytime soon now, but he can't help it if, in his mind, he's already imagining different kind of situations, more when he was planning to stay for a few days with his grandma.

When they arrived the cabin in the woods, Nick was nearby, and looking down from the huge branches of a big tree. The surprise was the first emotion that came to his features, then curiosity and confusion, and then... The expected sorrow. The guilt.

He has been coming everyday since the incident, to see when she would return, to see when would Jimmy... come back. Nick also knew the old lady was taking care of her grandson in the village, and for a moment he thought he'd have to go to there if he wanted to see Jimmy again, at least one more time. The idea of maybe Mildred finally giving up, to live near her grandson in town also crossed his mind, but eventually it faded away at the sight of them coming back.

Nick has been feeling horrible since the fullmoon night. He can only recall a few images, but not memories in fact. He knew he had a fight with his brother because the wounds on his body the day after, had Lucifer's signature all over. Nick isn't exactly sure why, but he guesses it was because of Jimmy, and the idea came to mind mostly because he also remembers seeing the boy running through the woods later, trying to get away. But that wasn't what made him be sure he was the one causing harm to the poor kid, but the next morning he found himself waking up _next_ to him.

Jimmy was so hurt, the stains of blood in parts of his body, specially in between his butt cheeks. The bite marks on his neck and shoulders, and then realizing Jimmy was unconscious, and running with a fever. For human standards, he believed he was dealing with a _serious_ fever.

He remembers he panicked and tried to wake him up, but Jimmy wouldn't open his eyes. So he thought of taking him to Mildred, but the cabin was too far, and instead of going there, he headed towards the village. It was insane doing something like that when lycans weren't allowed to go there. Only once a month, at night, and because there wasn't another way. Things resulted in Nick not having to do that in the end, not really, because a small group of people, three hunters to his bad luck, were nearby. They approached the spot he chose to put Jimmy down, in hopes they would do something about it. He tried to be careful with Jimmy, taking his time, and causing the hunters to see him.

The sight not being pleasant for them, less after that night. They knew they could find people wounded, in pain, or even dead. Their experience usually made their expectations accurate most of the time, so at the sight of a lycan beside a wounded guy, the first thing they do is to point their guns at him, and shoot. The wolf managed to get away, maybe with just a bullet scratch on his right arm.

He ran, and then looked back only to make sure they were helping Jimmy after that.

 

The wounds in his body were practically healed by now, it was one of the good things in their race. If only Jimmy were like them on that matter...

He sees Mildred and Jimmy enter the cabin, and minutes later the woman coming out to go pick some herbs. Knowing her, it was going to take her some minutes, and he believes that would be enough to, at least, exchange a few words with her grandson.

Jimmy was lying back on his bed, Mildred told him to have a rest, guessing he surely was tired after that walk, and he agreed. He was better now, but it still was a pain having to walk, so...

The lycan approached the window, and seeing the human there, he kind of froze. As if not having the necessary strength to even direct his voice at him. But that wasn't going to be a problem, because in the end, the boy gets to see him before he said anything. And of course, it gave him one hell of a scare, he even ended with his back against the wall. Not being sure of what to say, Nick looked at him with this surprised, concerned look, and then just sadness... leaning his ears down.

“I, huh...” Nick narrowed his eyes and lowered his head a little. He didn't dare to jump inside the room. “Can we talk?”

“What do you want?” The boy asked, his voice a bit cold, yet slightly nervous. Scared. “You shouldn't be here.”

“I know,” the lycan admitted. “But I wanted to see if you were alright.”

“Clearly, I am not.” Jimmy frowned.

“I... I'm sorry.” And he sure sucks at _apologizing_. “I don't have memories of what have happened, but...”

“What?” The younger had to squints his eyes, and then lift his brows, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I told you, we can't control it. It's like a _switch_ ,” he tries to explain. “Just like I tried to tell you before about the memory. Me, as being the _wolf_ , I might not remember the things I experience the whole month. And it's the other way around as well, me as being _myself_ , I might not remember the things that happens during the nights of fullmoon.” Noticing Jimmy seemed more relaxed, Nick tried to move slow, and see if he could get closer. He gazed around just before sitting on the window, and Jimmy closed his hands into fists, grabbing the sheets. “But we can recall a few images or so, nothing clear though. I mostly know I hurt you because I woke up next to you the morning after, and... I tried to take you to someone that could... _help_ you. A few hunters got in the way, and I let them take care of you.” A little smile formed on his lips, kind of sad as well. “They obviously tried to shoot me down, and I only left when I saw them being concerned about you.”

The human sees the lycan waving his tail from side to side sometimes, his ears, always down, only going straight up when he thought Jimmy was going to talk, but no. It was quite obvious that Nick was feeling awful, and Jimmy knows... He knows it isn't his fault, but...

“I'm sorry I hurt you, Jimmy,” Nick said later, his voice so soft it almost looked like he was afraid.

Both remained silent for a couple of minutes. Jimmy wanted to express that he understands, but no sound came out of his mouth, obviously not making Nick feel any better. Though this wasn't about _Nick_ , the victim here was Jimmy after all, but even being that way, Jimmy still feels bad. He lowers his head and looks down, as Nick does the same, and released a deep breath.

“I'm not expecting for forgiveness but... I just wanted to say that.”

Jimmy has to lift his face to look towards the wolf, and blinked, curling his brows upwards. Nick was looking away, almost as if getting ready to leave. “W-What?”

“You won't see me again. Maybe if we try to avoid each other, things might change next month,” he said, gazing back at him for a second. Jimmy had approached the border of the bed, and was trying to get up.

“I _forgive_ you,” he said, so sudden it even caused the lycan to open his eyes a little more. “I-I mean... I know you tried to warn me and all, I know it wasn't on purpose. I'm not angry at you...” _Just scared_ , he thought.

He didn't have to tell him, the blond knew the human was scared one way or the other. The words made him feel better of course, but now that he knew he wasn't angry... What was he supposed to say? That's why he remained mute for a moment, just looking at the human a bit lost. “There isn't a future in which we could fool around together, you know that, right?” He was looking serious at Jimmy now, and the boy had to narrow his eyes, and gaze to one side. “Even if this works out, that only means I'll have to stay away. And you should do the same, stay away from me. And if things don't change... You might need to consider moving out.”

“I... can't do that,” Jimmy said after listening to everything Nick had said.

“Oh, then you prefer getting hurt? Having to deal with _fear_ every night of fullmoon?” Squinted his eyes at that.

And Jimmy wasn't sure how to reply to that, except for; “I don't have anywhere else to... go.”

Nick stares at him for a while, and then avoids having to look at him in the eye. He breathes, tries to think of something, but nothing comes to his mind right now. “There has to be another town you can go, just in case...” He muttered. Jimmy doesn't answer, because he has no idea. The wolf also believes that Jimmy should take Mildred with him, maybe she changed her mind after the attack.

Mildred was coming back, and Nick could hear her footsteps, so before she could even show her face in the room, he decided to leave. Jimmy tried to tell him to stay, but Nick didn't listen, and insisted in leaving.

Not too far away from there, Lucifer gets to spot his twin coming out of Mildred's cabin. He had seen that his little brother spent some time talking to that kid, and that alone made him frown. Nick left, and Jimmy approached the window just to see the lycan disappearing between the bushes, and the look he had in his eyes... Clearly meant he wasn't angry at Nick.

That means the younger wolf was surely feeling better now –since he saw him quite _depressive_ the whole week, and he knew it was because of that human kid– , thing that caused the contrary effect on Lucifer.

With his eyes narrowed, the older lycan gazed down at them with part- _covered_ -anger, looking more calm than anything else, and decides to walk away from there.

 

 


End file.
